


Keep Your Guard Up

by HitanTenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mizuki Redemption Arc, Mizuki backstory, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Tie-ins to the Country of Silence mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: Mizuki has a change of heart. Iruka, Naruto, and Kakashi decide to give him a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, I love including Mizuki in my fics. He's a fascinating character, and I'm a little disappointed Kishimoto didn't do more with him. WELL, THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE FOR. I hope you will enjoy!

Iruka is diagramming the major imports and exports of each nation on the blackboard, explaining each point to Naruto in turn, when he hears the muffled thud of door in frame.

“Kakashi-sensei!”

“Yo, Naruto. How is your studying going?”

“Ehhh, it’s a lot of information.”

“Haha, that I don’t doubt. Shikamaru and I are learning new things every day.”

Iruka keeps his back to them for a moment longer, but, when it becomes clear that Naruto’s concentration is now a proverbial leaf on the wind, he sets down his chalk with a sigh and turns to face their guest.

“Kakashi-sama.”

“Madara’s faces, _please_ drop the _-sama_.”

“Don’t speak disrespectfully of the dead,” Iruka chides on impulse, to which Naruto squints at him.

“Eh? But Iruka-sensei, just this morning, I heard you say _Tobirama’s balls_ when you burned breakfast.”

Kakashi seems to absorb that sentence in phases. “Tobirama’s… balls?”

“It slips out sometimes,” Iruka admits sheepishly, “in private.”

“You… burned breakfast this morning?”

“He burns breakfast just about every other morning, actually.”

“Iruka-sensei… can you not cook?” Iruka, red as a beet, has no defense, which only seems to make Kakashi laugh. “Maa, Iruka-sensei, you won’t make a very good housewife that way.”

“And who says I’m going to be _anyone’s_ housewife, Kakashi- _san_?”

“It’s a joke, a joke. Really, Sensei, you need to learn when I’m being serious and when I’m not.”

Iruka sighs and crosses his arms. “Well, it is a _bit_ easier to read your nonverbals, now that I can see fifty percent of your face instead of only twenty-five.”

“Isn’t it though?” Naruto’s emphatic agreement sizzles away the tension.

“Now, then,” says Iruka, “what brings you by, Kakashi-san? Just checking on Naruto, or—”

“Oh, right. With that colorful glimpse into the private life of Iruka-sensei, I almost forgot.” He straightens from his usual slouch and fixes Iruka with a look that is most definitely not a joke. “We got a dispatch from the Maximum Security Correctional Facility. Apparently something has happened to one of the prisoners, and, when he made a personal request, the guards were so shocked by his demeanor that they passed it along.”

Iruka has a feeling where this is leading, and his chest constricts even before Kakashi finishes:

“Touji Mizuki has asked to see you.”

The following beat of silence is, of course, broken by Naruto. “Eh? Mizuki-sensei?”

“That’s right.”

Iruka swallows. “When you say that something happened… is he hurt?”

“Doesn’t appear to be, but the dispatch said something to the measure of: _‘He’s got that look, like he knows he’s going to die soon.’_ ” Kakashi shifts his weight, scanning Iruka up and down, probably for some giveaway that he might snap. “Will you go?”

And just what is he supposed to say to that? Mizuki… _wants_ to see him? Even though, in every time past when Iruka has visited his oldest and closest friend in prison, Mizuki had only hurt him any way he could from behind bars? Many of his words from those times, and from all the times he had poisoned Iruka with words during their secret relationship, still sting. Unmended wounds.

He doesn’t even realize that his breathing had begun to pick up until Naruto’s hand slips into his. He feels the warmth in Naruto’s chakra. Even the kyuubi’s — that is, Kurama’s — presence doesn’t make him recoil now as it might have long ago. And that’s when Iruka knows: despite his pain and grief… he wants not to hate, but to understand. That’s the lesson Mizuki himself had been witness to, the night he nearly killed Iruka and Naruto. It would dishonor the bond that had grown between teacher and student if Iruka turned his back on his childhood friend now.

So, meeting Kakashi’s calm gaze, he nods.

+.+.+.+.+

“I can go in with you,” says Naruto, his hand still tight around Iruka’s.

“That’s okay. I… I can do this.”

“But you don’t _have_ to do this alone.”

Iruka looks at him — Hokage past, the boy is practically at his eye level now — but not even Naruto’s pleading expression sways him. “…I do, actually. I wouldn’t be much of a shinobi if I let you keep protecting me all the time, Naruto.”

The boy’s face falls, but he seems to steel himself, because he nods and, finally, lets go of Iruka’s hand.

“But—” Kakashi interjects “—if we see him try anything, we _are_ coming in there.”

Iruka can’t help but think that the hokage has better things to do than watch a reunion between two chunin-sensei, but he makes no protest. With that settled, he follows a guard through the dim, cold hallways of the prison, until Mizuki’s cell comes into view. And then Mizuki himself.

He looks much the same, really. His hair has gotten long over these past years, and what little color had been in his skin has waned. The change Iruka finds most notable, however, is his eyes. In times past, those sea-green eyes had always seemed to gleam in the dark, but now? They are dulled, defeated. Iruka now understands why the dispatch had said he looked ready to die.

The guard admits him to Mizuki’s cell and leaves the keys with Kakashi (who now leans against the railing opposite, Naruto by his side) before bowing out. For a long moment, the only sounds are the echoes of footsteps on stone, until, at last, Mizuki looks up at him from his hunched seat on his cot.

“You actually came.”

That stings a little. Iruka takes a step across the cell toward him, as if to reinforce the fact of his presence. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

“It did cross my mind.”

“Well, I’m here.” Another step. “Why did you want to see me?”

He doesn’t expect Mizuki to hold out a hand to him, and he can tell that Kakashi and Naruto both tense at the movement, but Iruka himself senses no hostility in it, so he slips his hand into Mizuki’s and lets himself be pulled the remaining two steps, until he is standing right in front of him. The tenderness with which Mizuki cradles his hand is disarming, to the point that Iruka can only gape at him when Mizuki lifts coppery knuckles to his lips. From the sudden sounds of scuffle behind him, he can guess that Naruto has just tried to barge in here. He’ll thank Kakashi later for holding the boy back.

“Mizuki,” he prompts, “why am I here?”

Mizuki rests his forehead against Iruka’s hand: an act of supplication, even penitence. “So I can apologize.”

Iruka is kneeling before he realizes it, in his haste to catch Mizuki’s gaze. Those dimmed eyes rise to meet him, and Iruka can find no lie there. But still this comes as such shock that he has no words. So, instead, Mizuki continues.

“I have so much to apologize to you for, Iruka. Even from in here, I’ve been so cruel to you. I’ve been an ass and a fool, and I would spend what’s left of my life making it up to you, if I could.”

Iruka is glad that he’s on his knees already, because his legs might have given out, had he been standing. At last, thought manages to form speech. “I… don’t understand. You… why?”

“It’s because of the dream. The genjutsu. I’m sure you felt it, too — everyone did, right?”

“…Do you mean Madara’s Tsukuyomi?”

“Oh, is that what it was? The guards wouldn’t tell me much.” And Mizuki laughs gently. “That dream made me realize… what I’d lost. What I’d thrown away by hurting you. So… if there was anything I could do to make it right…” His hand tightens around Iruka’s. “But it’s probably too late.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” Kakashi has entered the cell, Naruto in tow, and he swings the keys around one finger. “You _are_ in the presence of the hokage and the two shinobi you harmed, so this is as good a place as any for you to make a confession. Furthermore, your transgression against Konoha did teach Naruto his first signature jutsu, so it’s fair to say that a lot of good came from your ill intent.”

“Whoa,” and Naruto blinks double-time as he mulls that over, “I didn’t think of it that way before.”

Iruka just gapes at Kakashi. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I’m not against parole for good behavior. If Mizuki means what he’s saying, I’ll clear the rest of his sentence, provided that he makes good on his word and makes it up to you for the rest of his life.”

“Kakashi, that’s—”

“That’s exactly what I want,” Mizuki cuts in. “You’re a generous man, Rokudaime-sama.”

“You can drop the _-sama_. I’m not fond of it.” The gaze he sends Mizuki then suddenly grows cold. “But make no mistake, Touji, if this is an act — if you try to harm Iruka once you’re a free man — I’ll put you in the ground myself.”

“…I understand. I can’t blame you for not trusting me.”

“Oh, I’m trusting you,” and Kakashi smiles. “Just only as far as I can throw you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the story is written at this point, but I've decided to post it in chapters rather than all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

A bath, a shave, and a comb work wonders on Mizuki’s appearance. His hair is now tied at the nape of his neck as he sits in a less-than-comfortable chair at T&I. Iruka sits beside him, and Mizuki can tell that he’s still having a hard time accepting that this is really happening. (Iruka has always been easy for him to read.) Mizuki can’t blame him, after all that’s happened between them. Which is why Iruka is here: one of Kakashi’s stipulations for Mizuki’s release is a complete psych eval, and Mizuki had requested that Iruka be present, so that he might understand that there are no tricks this time.

“Do you mind that I’m holding your hand?” he asks, to test the mood.

Iruka shakes his head, but says nothing.

“Do you want to leave? I can’t force you to stay.” Well… he _could_ , but he’s decided not to be that person anymore.

Again, Iruka shakes his head in silence.

At last, the door to the interrogation room opens. Yamanaka Ino — though Mizuki hardly recognizes her, given how much she’s grown up — enters and claims a seat opposite to the two chunin. “Iruka-sensei,” she greets. After a pause, she adds, “Mizuki-sensei.”

Mizuki chuckles, in spite of himself. “I haven’t been a sensei in some time, Ino-chan.”

She shrugs with a small smile before assuming an expression more professional. “Touji Mizuki, Rokudaime has requested a thorough examination of your mind to determine if your reformation is genuine. Do you consent to this?”

“Please do whatever is necessary. But—” and he squeezes Iruka’s hand “—would you be able to show Iruka what you find? This will be a lot of fuss for nothing if he still doubts me afterward.”

Ino looks to Iruka. “Do you consent to that, Iruka-sensei?”

Once again, Iruka only answers with his head, this time by nodding. But his grip tightens around Mizuki’s hand, like he’s afraid of falling out of his chair. Mizuki tries to catch his eye with a smile, but Iruka’s gaze is set between his own toes. …Really, though, Mizuki can’t blame him. And he still won’t blame him if, after this, Iruka doesn’t forgive him.

Ino’s jutsu puts them to sleep, and Mizuki feels her touch on his mind. _You should probably start from the beginning_ , he tells her. When she asks where that would be, he shows her the place.

+.+.+.+.+

Mizuki is young when his parents disappear — just some of the many who leave for a journey and never come back — young enough that he has no memory of their faces. For as long as he can remember, he is alone. Distant relatives make sure he can get by, but they do not love him. Not one person loves him. Without purpose or guidance, Mizuki wonders why he is even alive. He wonders if he, too, should leave and never come back.

That’s when _he_ appears: the man with the X-shaped scar on his chin. He tells Mizuki that he has potential and that he should become a shinobi. It’s not like Mizuki has anything better to do.

When he enters the Academy, he is behind from the beginning. Most of the other children know a few basics skills from their parents, whereas Mizuki has to start from the ground up. But he works harder than all of them, works for that potential the man with the scar had noticed. He’s never had anyone to disappoint before, but he finds that he doesn’t want to disappoint that man.

In the year he graduates from the Academy, Mizuki is twelve. There’s a boy of nearly eight in his class with tan skin and a scar across his nose who keeps asking him for help. Mizuki tries to shake him off, but the boy is persistent, saying his parents can’t help him practice what they’re learning in school because they’re away on a long mission. Mizuki ends up feeling sorry for him and gives him some pointers. The boy’s name is Umino Iruka.

Mizuki’s jonin-sensei, as it turns out, is Iruka’s mother, Kohari. Mizuki makes chunin at fourteen, but continues to spend time with his sensei and her family after that. It’s happy in the Umino house. _Mizuki_ is happy. The man with the X-shaped scar on his chin feels like a distant memory.

The Kyuubi takes that happiness away. Iruka comes to Mizuki for comfort, but Mizuki has none to give. When he hears the details of his sensei’s final moments, he pushes Iruka away. _If only_ , he thinks, _if only Kohari-sensei hadn’t been wounded protecting Iruka, she might not have died. If only Ikkaku-san hadn’t been preoccupied by Kohari-sensei’s injury, he might not have died, either._ He hates the Kyuubi for killing his sensei and hates Iruka for being a stupid child who had thought he could make a difference on the battlefield when he isn’t even genin yet.

By the time a year has passed, Mizuki relishes in watching Iruka suffer. _It serves him right_ , he thinks. _He got Kohari-sensei and Ikkaku-san killed._ It makes him feel better to see Iruka miserable and alone, as Mizuki himself has been all of his life. But then the Sandaime is drying Iruka’s tears and giving him comfort, and it makes Mizuki’s blood boil. It’s then that he realizes that he isn’t truly alone so long as he can keep Iruka, the only reminder he has left of happier times, with him. So he decides to play kind and keep Iruka company, all the while making Iruka dependent on him.

And that’s when the man with the X-shaped scar reappears, this time with a name: Shimura Danzo. He tells Mizuki that he has done well and that he should become ANBU. It’s not like Mizuki has anything better to do.

Because of the war and the Kyuubi’s destruction, there aren’t many jounin available to be mentors when Iruka graduates at eleven. The elite chunin, therefore, get the task of babysitting the new genin’s D-rank missions. So, when he isn’t undergoing ANBU training for Danzo, Mizuki continues to spend time with Iruka, to wrap Iruka around his finger because the control makes him feel better.

Iruka fails the Chunin Exams three times, so, when the fourth time draws near, Mizuki doesn’t have much faith in him. He therefore has no excuse not to accept an ANBU mission to locate Momochi Zabuza and his allies, in case they should wish to defect to Konoha in full after being disillusioned by Kiri’s state of affairs. Mizuki’s mission yields little result at first — such should be expected when hunting one of Kiri’s former ANBU — but he is able to find one of Momochi’s allies. This shinobi has brought a small, distant country to its knees single-handedly. Mizuki makes contact, per Danzo’s orders, but the shinobi takes a neutral stance to Danzo’s offer, preferring to keep to his own new borders for the time being. He finds curious how young Mizuki is for ANBU and bids him stay for some time, so that he might have intelligent company for conversation. Since a longer stay means more information to bring back to Danzo, Mizuki obliges. The shinobi takes a liking to him and teaches him a special genjutsu he is developing. He doesn’t say it’s a bribe to keep Konoha out of his affairs for some time, but he doesn’t have to. Once Mizuki has mastered the jutsu, the shinobi finally sends him off with a fond farewell.

(Ino asks Mizuki why the details of this particular memory — names, faces, techniques — are all but redacted. _Insurance_ , Mizuki tells her. _He was willing to teach me, but still didn’t want his secrets spread around._ Ino seems to accept that answer, because she continues through his memories.)

When Mizuki returns, Danzo is as pleased as Mizuki has ever seen him by the knowledge and jutsu Mizuki brings with him. It feels good to be praised for all of his hard work — not as good as it had when Kohari-sensei would praise him, but still… it’s better than nothing. Having judged Mizuki’s improved skills, Danzo gives him a new mission, domestic and long-term: to keep Iruka under his influence. The assignment baffles Mizuki until Danzo explains that the Sandaime hadn’t taken Iruka under wing just out of charity, but that the Sandaime intends to use Iruka to influence the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Mizuki is ecstatic at an opportunity to thwart the old man who had so easily ignored his loneliness only then to attend so diligently to Iruka’s. Not to mention this will further the Kyuubi’s designation as the village pariah.

In spite of Mizuki’s lack of faith, Iruka finally passes the Chunin Exams on his fifth attempt at sixteen. Iruka asks Mizuki to treat him like an adult from then on and thanks Mizuki for staying by his side with a kiss. Mizuki sees an opportunity to bind Iruka to him all the more and takes it, takes Iruka. Between pants and cries, Iruka tells Mizuki that he loves him. Mizuki just smiles.

But he isn’t able to push out all of the Sandaime’s influence. Rather than begin to take chunin-level field missions, Iruka announces his intention to become an instructor at the Academy. When Mizuki passes this on to Danzo, the man tells Mizuki he should do the same, to keep Iruka in his sights as much as possible. So he does, and Iruka seems glad for the company. Mizuki continues to keep him company in other ways, as well, because watching Iruka cry and beg makes him feel better. Mizuki glories in being Iruka’s only friend, only confidant, only love. He tells himself that, if they can just stay like this, he’ll finally be happy.

The Kyuubi take his happiness away once again. The Sandaime puts the jinchuuriki in Iruka’s class, and Iruka’s heart proves bigger than Mizuki’s calculations because he somehow finds room to love the fox brat in the midst of continuing to grieve the loss of his parents. Iruka begins to spend his evenings treating the Kyuubi’s vessel to ramen or helping it hone a technique, rather than spending those evenings writhing in Mizuki’s arms.

It’s too much. The hatred is too much. The jealousy — because it is jealousy that twists up Mizuki’s insides as he watches that monster slowly draw Iruka away from him  — is far too much. Mizuki asks Danzo for guidance, and Danzo decides that he should lay a trap that will leave the jinchuuriki locked up in the deepest pit of Root, far away from Sandaime’s influence or Iruka’s love. Caged like the demonic beast it is.

The monster takes the bait, steals the scroll, brings it to where Mizuki had lured it with false promises. He had only told Iruka in the hopes that it would shatter the faith that had built up between sensei and student, but it turns out to be his mistake. Iruka finds the fox brat before Mizuki can capture it, so he has to change plans. Danzo had told him to get the scroll _and_ the jinchuuriki, since one holds a key to the other, so Mizuki decides to play the villain, out to take the scroll’s power — the jinchuuriki’s power — for himself. With every moment that passes, he expects Iruka to be unable to fight him, with all that they are to each other, but every moment proves him wrong. Iruka takes every shot that Mizuki aims at the monster, and it makes Mizuki want to scream. How had this _thing_ managed to make Iruka love _it_ more than _him_? And when Mizuki has finally had enough of Iruka’s rebellion against him, finally intends to kill with his own hands this last reminder of the happiness he had lost, it is the jinchuuriki that saves Iruka. And it is that shock, that complete betrayal compounded, which leads to his defeat.

He is arrested, convicted, incarcerated. He knows Danzo won’t have anything to do with him until this dies down, to prevent any ties from leading back to him. That’s just how Root is. All there is to do is wait.

But Iruka has the gall to visit him. It rubs salt into every wound, until Mizuki finds himself lashing out with all the hate he’d hidden in order to keep Iruka by his side for this long. Every time Iruka leaves, Mizuki expects it to be the last time they’ll see each other. But it never is. And with each visit, Mizuki finds himself wrestling with a new mix of emotions. It’s always worse when Iruka tells Mizuki that he still loves him. What kind of divine being has taken up residence in Iruka’s body to make such a thing possible? Years pass, but Iruka’s visits never slacken. Neither does the pain in Mizuki’s heart. It just takes a new shape he can’t name, until the Tsukuyomi washes over the world.

In that dream, he is happy. Kohari-sensei and Ikkaku-san are alive. Iruka loves him, and he loves Iruka back. Even when Iruka cherishes Uzumaki Naruto like a little brother, Mizuki still loves Iruka and finds himself able to love the boy as well, because this isn’t a love that _takes_ . It’s a love that _gives_ . And when the world wakes from the Tsukuyomi and he feels like he’s lived a life of happiness only now to lose it, Mizuki weeps, because he finally understands where he’d gone wrong and finally, _finally_ , knows what it is that he should do.

+.+.+.+.+

Even before he opens his eyes, Mizuki knows Iruka is crying. He always trembles when he cries, and his hand is shaking in Mizuki’s. He looks at Ino first, and her expression is solemn, but not condemning.

“…I will discuss this with Rokudaime,” is all she says before excusing herself.

As soon as the door closes behind her, Iruka stands, still trembling. Mizuki lets go of his hand, expecting him to leave, but Iruka turns to him and, without a word, climbs into his lap to wrap his arms around Mizuki, as if his life depends on their closeness. Mizuki waits several beats before wrapping his arms around Iruka in turn.

“I’m so sorry.”

Iruka shakes his head against the crook of Mizuki’s neck.

“I should never have hurt you like I did.”

Another shake of Iruka’s head.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

A stifled sob is the only sound Iruka makes.

For what feels like a long time, they just sit there, but, at last, the door opens again, and Kakashi enters. At the state of the two chunin, he clears his throat, which seems to prompt Iruka to regain some level of composure. He wipes his face and returns to his own seat, sniffling all the way.

“Well,” Kakashi begins, “It sounds like you’ve had a textbook case of epiphany there, Mizuki-san.” Iruka opens his mouth to interject, but Kakashi holds up a hand, predicting what he’s going to say with: “That doesn’t mean I think you’re faking it. Ino judges that, aside from the redactions from during your ANBU mission, your memories have not been tampered with. There are some precautions I would like to take, for the sake of principle, but, other than that…” He looks to Iruka. “I’d say it comes down to what you want, Sensei.”

Iruka takes an extra breath to calm himself. “…I want Mizuki released.”

“Then we’re all in agreement. I’ll get the ball rolling.” Glancing to Mizuki, he asks, “Do you have a place to stay, when you are released, or—”

“He can stay with me.”

Both silver-haired men stare at Iruka, surprised by the sudden confidence in his words. Iruka flushes at the attention and amends, “Th-That is, if… if that’s all right.”

Mizuki smiles at him, which seems only to make Iruka blush more. “There’s nowhere in Konoha I’d rather be.”


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka remains in something of a daze over the next few days as he waits for Mizuki’s release. He has a vague awareness of speaking to Naruto at some length over their dinner table (as Naruto is using Iruka’s spare bedroom until he acquires and gets comfortable with the new arm Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura are preparing for him), but can’t recall what he actually says. He supposes all that matters is that, by the end of it, Naruto seems like he won’t deck Mizuki the moment he walks in the door.

When the day finally comes, Kakashi summons Iruka to the prison. To his surprise, Hinata is there as well, discussing something important as Iruka approaches.

“This isn’t a technique I want perpetuated, Kakashi-sama.”

“I’m aware of that, Hinata, but these are special circumstances. Furthermore, Mizuki has agreed to it.”

“Please do whatever is necessary, Hinata-chan.”

“Mizuki-sensei…”

“What’s this about?” asks Iruka. Everyone looks to him. Mizuki smiles, and Iruka feels warm under his gaze. Safe. It’s been so long since he’s felt that way around Mizuki; the sensation almost makes him melt.

“Since I am a shinobi of some skill, the council has insisted, as one of the stipulations for my release, that I receive a seal to prevent any, um, _relapses_.”

“A curse mark,” Hinata clarifies, “like the kind that was used by my clan.” ( _Was_ , because things are changing in the Hyuuga traditions, thanks to the impact of Neji’s life and death.)

Absorbing that information, it is to Kakashi that Iruka turns first. “And you’re allowing this?”

“Mizuki is willing.”

“ _More than_ willing,” Mizuki inputs.

“That doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t a dog that needs chaining up! What kind of freedom is that?”

“Conditional,” supplies Mizuki. “But I don’t mind that.”

“ _I_ mind!”

“Iruka…” Mizuki makes sure to catch his eyes before continuing: “It’s all thanks to you that I’ve reached this point. If I want to bind myself to you in gratitude, is that really so bad?”

A lump forms in Iruka’s throat, so Kakashi breaks the silence.

“Maa, Mizuki-san, is this a declaration of loyalty or a marriage proposal?”

It’s rare to see Mizuki blush, so Iruka burns the sight into his memory. After a moment’s sputtering, Mizuki answers, “All I want is to be at Iruka’s disposal.”

Kakashi nods. “Which is why we need to meet the council’s conditions, Hinata. I know it’s distasteful, but it is what Mizuki wants.”

“…I understand. Then Mizuki-sensei will first please accompany me to the estate to receive the seal. Iruka-sensei, if you would come as well?”

The lump hasn’t dissolved, so Iruka simply nods and falls in step beside Mizuki. The desire to hold his hand is palpable, prickling his skin, but he doesn’t act on it until Mizuki brushes over his knuckles with a finger. Iruka can feel Kakashi watching them but has nothing to say about it.

He slips back into that daze as they walk, Mizuki’s hand all that’s grounding him to this reality. He would stay there, too, except that Kakashi strikes up conversation.

“Maa, I’m glad things have worked out this way.”

“…In what way, Kakashi-san?” Iruka hears himself ask.

“Well, it’s just that I was on the verge of assigning you a bodyguard before that dispatch from the prison reached my desk.”

“A bodyguard? Whatever for? Surely Naruto—”

“Naruto can handle himself. You, on the other hand…”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Rokudaime,” Mizuki inputs, “Iruka’s fuinjutsu and kekkai jutsu are no joke.”

“Noted. But that doesn’t mean he could hold his own against an S-Rank criminal. What I mean is: Naruto doesn’t exactly keep it hush-hush that Iruka is important to him.”

“Oh.” And Mizuki nods. “Yes, I see.” Iruka, however, is still a mite disconnected from his own brain and simply looks back and forth between the two until Kakashi takes pity on him.

“Naruto would charge headlong into any situation to save you, no matter the risk to himself. It is, therefore, of the utmost importance to keep you protected. I’ll sleep better knowing you have an ANBU-level bodyguard who has sworn himself to your safety and happiness.”

Mizuki squeezes Iruka’s hand. Iruka frowns, not liking one bit the idea of being treated like some damsel in distress waiting to happen, but Kakashi just laughs. “Maa, don’t be cross with me, Sensei. I would watch over you myself, but, well, I’m the hokage. My paperwork would pile up. Try to make the best of it. You and Mizuki will be spending plenty of quality time together anyway, right?”

There’s something about the emphasis that Kakashi puts on _quality time together_ that makes Iruka want to punch him in his smug masked face. However, having reached the Hyuuga compound, Hinata calls back to them, which puts the subject to an end.

Mizuki speaks with a Hyuuga elder for some time. Iruka, Kakashi, and Hinata sit far enough back that the conversation goes unheard by them (unless, by chance, Kakashi’s hearing is as good as his summons’). Iruka can feel Kakashi still watching him, but hasn’t the faintest clue as to why. Is he expecting Iruka to break down over this, to go back on his intention to give Mizuki a second chance? If so, then he doesn’t put much faith in Iruka, does he…

“Sensei?” Kakashi’s voice is barely above a whisper. “May I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Iruka points out, his volume equally low, “but, yes, you may.”

“Are you… in love with him?”

It takes great strength of will not to sock Kakashi in the chin. “…If I am, what is that to you, Kakashi-san?” And he’s pleased that his reflected question shuts the hokage up — or, at least, he would be pleased, if he didn’t swear he could see a bit of pink creeping over the edge of that infamous mask. But there’s no way… Kakashi-san is always making jokes at Iruka’s expense, isn’t he? He couldn’t possibly…

“Iruka-sensei.” On autopilot, Iruka stands at the Hyuuga elder’s beckon. She bids him sit beside Mizuki now, and Iruka slips his hand back into Mizuki’s. The fact that he can easily imagine Kakashi making some prod as to how this looks suspiciously like a marriage ceremony only cements in Iruka’s mind that Kakashi couldn’t possibly have some measure of _personal_ interest in him. He’s probably only concerned about how a renewed relationship between Iruka and Mizuki would affect Naruto. And it’s not like it’s been _decided_ that said relationship will strike up again… though, when Iruka turns the thought over in his head, he isn’t against the idea. Having back in his life a Mizuki who is kind — and this time genuinely so — is more than he had dared to hope for.

Iruka is in that daze once more as the elder proceeds to place the seal. He doesn’t even flinch when she pricks his thumb and squeezes it. If there’s an explanation given for how the seal will work, he doesn’t hear it. Only when the elder places her hands upon Mizuki’s throat, and Mizuki’s grip tightens around his hand, does Iruka think to watch. When the Hyuuga backs away, a pale green line of ink rings Mizuki’s neck, like a choker, except at the front where interlocking hooks are separated by a crooked cross. It really is very much like the Hyuuga curse mark, and Iruka’s airway constricts sympathetically.

“Iruka-sensei, if you would place your fingerprints and signature here. In blood, please.”

He moves unconsciously to fulfill the elder’s request. The scroll that he signs is then rolled up, sealed, and handed to Kakashi. It’s done, then. Mizuki has just, for all intents and purposes, made himself Iruka’s servant. A sense of wrongness burns under his skin, but it’s too late to protest the council’s decision now.

Perhaps his tension is palpable, because Kakashi saunters over to the two chunin and does his best to crack a joke: “I suppose, if you like, you may now kiss the—”

In hindsight, Iruka is grateful that Mizuki had always been physically stronger than him, because the lock he quickly wraps around Iruka’s shoulders is probably all that stops Iruka from tackling the hokage to the ground to throttle him.

+.+.+.+.+

It’s difficult to describe the atmosphere in Iruka’s apartment that evening. At first, Naruto eyes Mizuki with apprehension, and Iruka has no idea how to break the ice between them. But then, Mizuki proves to be a far more competent cook than Iruka is, so the necessary thaw comes in the form of a peace offering of homemade ramen. Iruka and Naruto both know full well that Mizuki doesn’t care much for ramen, but that makes the gesture all the more effective. With Naruto smiling and willing to engage Mizuki in conversation, however, the filter on the young man’s mouth starts to slip.

“So, since I’m in the spare room, are you gonna sleep with Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka manages not to choke on broth, but only just. Mizuki just smiles. But when he answers with, “A roll on the floor would do just fine,” Iruka retorts without thinking.

“Absolutely not! I don’t care if Kakashi-san says you’re my bodyguard or if you say you’re my servant — I’m not putting you on the floor.” Naruto snorts into his bowl, which only riles Iruka up further. “Is there something _funny_ about that, Naruto?”

“N-No, except, well…” He glances between the two of them. “That put this image in my head of Iruka-sensei letting loose.”

A vein pulses loudly against Iruka’s temple. “Letting _loose_?”

“You never have any fun. And you and Mizuki-sensei like each other, right? So…” His eyebrows do a little dance. “Maybe you _should_ put him on the floor.”

“Stop channeling Jiraiya-sama’s spirit and mind your own business, Naruto.” It’s a defensive shut-down, to be sure, but Iruka isn’t about to discuss such a thing with the boy. And it doesn’t help that Mizuki just keeps smiling at him all the while, like he’s egging Iruka into putting Naruto’s spoken thoughts into action. Damn him.

But once the dishes are cleaned and Naruto ambles off to his room for the night, once Iruka and Mizuki, seated on the low couch, are truly alone together for the first time since Mizuki’s release, Iruka has a harder time denying the way his blood races in what he can only name as _anticipation_.

“Am I making you nervous?” Mizuki asks. Maybe it’s something about his genjutsu knowledge that gives him such insight into Iruka’s mood. Or maybe Iruka is just easy to read. In any case, Iruka shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault.” Silence hangs between them for a few more seconds before Iruka finally gives in to the burning question. “About what Naruto said… do you… want to…?”

With a tender expression, Mizuki catches his gaze. “Do _you_ want to?”

That’s all it takes, really. Iruka is too eager to find out what it’s like to be held by this man when he really, _truly_ loves him to stay back any longer. He’s clambered into Mizuki’s lap before he can take his next breath. “I… I want to.” But the regret in Mizuki’s eyes stops him. “What’s wrong?”

“I hurt you so much. I… The things I did to you—”

“—are all forgiven. Mizuki…” He rests their foreheads together. “You’re not the person you were then. It’s all right. I _trust_ you. I… I _want_ you.”

The scales tip. Mizuki’s hands are at the small of his back, gentle but firm, supportive. It’s the push Iruka needs to close the final distance between them. Mizuki’s lips on his — he’s missed that. In seizing it, he slips a small moan into the contact. Mizuki opens to his kiss until their tongues are twined, but it’s still not enough. Iruka needs to feel Mizuki all over him. His arms and legs wrap around, trying to bring them closer still.

When they are finally forced to part for breath, Mizuki chuckles. “I think… I _will_ spend a little time on your floor, Iruka… if I may. I do have a lot to make up for, when it comes to this.”

Iruka understands his meaning, of course. How many times in the past had Iruka let Mizuki use him only then to be left unsatisfied himself? His younger self had been fooled easily by excuses like _“This is a kind of endurance training. If you can’t handle it, you’re weak.”_ And he understands Mizuki’s desire to make amends, but… “I won’t… won’t just… leave you wanting.” Is he really panting this hard after only _kissing_? It has been a while, but still… “This shouldn’t be about… balancing a ledger. I already told you… that I’ve forgiven you. So please… don’t act like my forgiveness… has no substance.”

Mizuki softens at that. “If that’s what you really want.”

“It is. Now,” and he grins, “how about that floor?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback thus far!! Thank you all the more for giving this fic a chance, in spite of it being hard to swallow that Mizuki could have a genuine change of heart.

“Maa, Sensei. You’re practically aglow today. Did something good happen last night?”

Iruka decides that ignoring the hokage is better than slugging him. Still, the way Kakashi then looks to Mizuki suggestively has him all but _fuming_ . “Kakashi-san, my private life is not a new installation of _Icha Icha_ . I would like to _keep_ it private, thank you.” Iruka tries not to read too much into the way those dark eyes narrow before Kakashi nods and backs off, but it’s difficult.

As soon as the hokage well out of earshot, Mizuki’s elbow nudges his side. After last night, he seems to be in more of his old spirits, and Iruka is glad of it. “Okay, spill: since when has Hatake Kakashi had the hots for you?”

Certain his face is giving Uzumaki hair a run for its money, Iruka nudges Mizuki back. “How should I know? I’ve only noticed it just now.”

“Do you like him?”

“He makes fun of me at every turn. The only _nice_ thing he’s ever done for me was keep the Akatsuki member Pain from gouging into my skull. …Well, that, and get you released. I suppose that… that was also nice.”

“So, he’s like a schoolboy that pulls the braids of the girl he likes, huh…”

Iruka grumbles, “If he thinks that’ll work, _Icha Icha_ has addled his brain.”

“…You didn’t answer my question, Iruka. Do you _like_ him?”

Dammit. “I… No? Not really… Like I said, he seems to have a thing for mocking me. Makes it kind of _difficult_ to like him.”

“If he were nicer to you, would you like him?”

Iruka stops and turns to frown at Mizuki. “Is there an ulterior motive here I need to know about?”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you.”

“You’ve never let anyone else close enough to find out if you could be happy with them.”

Iruka chews on his lip before looking away. “Am I that transparent?”

“Only to me.”

“ _Your_ happiness is important, too, y’know.”

Mizuki’s hand wraps around his. “My happiness is your happiness. And I don’t have to _have_ you to _love_ you.”

Iruka gives Mizuki’s hand the smallest of squeezes before slipping away. “This is all hypothetical, anyway. Kakashi-san has had _years_ to figure out his teasing won’t get him what he apparently wants. If he can’t sort that much out on his own, then he isn’t so smart after all.”

+.+.+.+.+

As it turns out, Iruka can’t make a decision as to whether or not Kakashi is, after all, intelligent, because the hokage’s appearances in his life grow few and far-between. Mizuki tries to give the man the most credit by saying backing off is its own show of affection because it means Kakashi isn’t trying to meddle in Iruka’s life. Iruka has an easier time chalking the situation up to business. The hokage must have more important people to speak with than a chunin-sensei, even if that chunin-sensei is the tutor of the shinobi world’s most prominent hero.

Soon to be _was the tutor_ , though. As the weeks of study become months, and months become one year and then two, Naruto’s promotion to jounin looms nearer and nearer, and Iruka has to learn, once again, to let his most precious student — his _family_ , really — go. Mizuki is his anchor in this time, and his hand at the small of Iruka’s back whenever he needs it is a welcome comfort. In the months following Mizuki’s release, there had been those who had given him looks of suspicion in passing, but enough of Iruka’s glaring and Mizuki’s demonstrated devotion are slowly changing the minds of their fellow shinobi.

“You should try for jounin, too,” says Iruka as he sorts through some of Naruto’s belongings that had been left at his apartment even after the young man had moved to his own place, now that he has two functioning hands. Mizuki just stares at him from the kitchen, so Iruka pouts. “What?”

“You really think I should? You think they’d _let_ me?”

“Kakashi-san would let you, I think. And, yes, you should. You’re probably already at jounin _level_ , given that you were in ANBU and all.”

“…Do you _want_ me to become a jounin?”

Always with the questions of what Iruka wants. How long is it going to take for Iruka to get through Mizuki’s thick skull that he doesn’t have to defer to Iruka’s every whim? “I want you to make the decision that’s best for _you_. If I become a ball-and-chain to you, I won’t forgive myself.”

“Iruka…” Within two strides, Mizuki has crossed the space and wrapped his arms around Iruka, making it easy to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You’re not holding me back, okay? Don’t forget that I’m here because I want to be.” With that level of insight that’s almost irritating, Mizuki adds, “You haven’t been holding Naruto back, either. You aren’t a burden to him.”

“Aren’t I? The whole reason you’re here with me is because you’re supposed to be my bodyguard, because I’m a chink in Naruto’s armor.”

“ _No_ , it’s because you’re his _most precious person_ . He’s told you as much, hasn’t he? You’re the first person who believed in him, who showed him that true strength comes from loving another person and wanting to protect them.” Another kiss. “You taught _me_ that, too. I just took longer to get the picture.”

Only when Iruka is able to hold a small smile does Mizuki release him to return to the stove. “And I’m not just your bodyguard,” he points out. “I’m also your friend, cook, confidant, and—”

“—nanny,” Iruka fills in.

Mizuki snorts, but the smile he fixes Iruka with is disarming. “The point is: I’m whatever you need me to be.”

“Then say that I need you to be recognized for the level of skill you have. You used to be very insistent on wanting to be acknowledged.”

“You acknowledge me.”

Iruka admits that with a negotiative nod of head, but doesn’t drop the subject. “At least _talk_ to Kakashi about becoming jounin? It’s been over a year since you were released. No one should have any grounds to say your conduct hasn’t been impeccable.”

“Well… Kakashi-san might say that my presence in your bed is _less than_ impeccable.”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I meant.” And even if Kakashi decides to be sour about the fact that Mizuki and Iruka have been intimately reunited for all that time, demonstrating it in such a fashion would only go to show that he is a fool, and a petty one at that.

+.+.+.+.+

Mizuki must admit that it would be nice to become a jounin. He would be able to challenge himself and therein keep his skills honed to their peak, which would make it all the easier for him to protect Iruka. And that is exactly the logic he intends to present to Kakashi as he crosses from the Academic Sector into the Administrative Sector.

It’s the faint but detectable killing intent coming from the hokage’s office that makes him halt, even cloak his own presence. Even so, he’s close enough to the door at that time to hear Kakashi speak:

“Right now, I really want to abandon all my duties as the hokage and go to the Country of Silence.”

Something tugs at the back of his mind. When he tries to grasp it, it slips away, but he can only think it has something to do with hearing the name of that place. The Country of Silence. Not long after, the killing intent disperses and footsteps approach the door. Mizuki leaps back far enough that he won’t look like he had been eavesdropping (even if it had been unintentional). From the office emerges Shikamaru, and it doesn’t take but a moment for the bright young man to spot him.

“Oh. Mizuki-sensei.” (Mizuki has long since given up on clarifying that he isn’t a sensei anymore.) “Do you have some business with Kakashi-sama?”

“Drop the _-sama_ , for heaven’s sake,” comes Kakashi’s tired voice from within. Shikamaru manages a ghost of a smile and a shrug of shoulders before his face grows solemn and set. There must be something weighing heavily on his mind to produce such a look. The young advisor trudges down the hallway of Hokage Tower, but Mizuki does not wait to watch him. He rather enters the office to face a Kakashi who seems just as grim as Shikamaru. Whatever’s going on, it has serious ramifications.

“Rokudaime.”

“Mizuki-san.”

The atmosphere is heavy, making it difficult to speak, but Mizuki presses on. “Is Shikamaru-kun all right?”

Kakashi sighs, as if to say, _“Does he look all right to you?”_ The hokage drums his fingers upon his desk, which hardly helps ease the tension in the air. “He’ll be on a mission for some time going forward. I tried to convince him that he’s needed here, but… you know how these upstarts can be. Makes me feel old.”

“Now now, Hokage-san, we aren’t _that_ old.” Then a thought comes to him. “If Shikamaru-kun is going to be out of the village for a while, then who is going to help you stay on top of all this work?”

“Maa, I’ll manage somehow.”

He spies an opening and seizes it. “Kakashi-san.”

The change in address definitely gets the hokage’s attention, because those lazy eyes drift his way, the scarred brow tilted with curiosity. “Yes, Mizuki?”

“What would you say to a mutually beneficial arrangement?”

+.+.+.+.+

Iruka had definitely not expected to find himself working as the hokage’s assistant, but that is precisely the situation Mizuki and Kakashi have sprung upon him. At least, Iruka is 90% certain that Mizuki is responsible, because he seems unusually chipper as he sees Iruka off in the morning. It’s downright suspicious. What is equally suspicious is how pleased Kakashi seems with this arrangement. Iruka could swear he’s caught the hokage whistling while he is in the room. Unnatural. Not to mention unsubtle. But what makes him certain, above all else, that Kakashi and Mizuki had cooked up some scheme, is that the two of them are now getting along remarkably well. Needless to say, it’s not what Iruka had expected when he had told Mizuki to speak with Kakashi.

The one upside is that Kakashi has approved Mizuki to apply for jounin. Though the ordeal of qualifying for the rank is not as flashy as the Chunin Exams, there are set dates to submit applications and book a practical examination, so, in the meantime, Mizuki throws himself into renewed training. This, of course, means he cannot provide Iruka with constant protection, so he plans his training regimen during the hours Iruka is already in arguably the safest place in Konoha: at the hokage’s side. Even if the whole business is a scheme, it’s been thought out well.

During the slower moments (however rare those are) between stacks of paperwork, Kakashi begins to spark conversation. At first, Iruka responds out of obligation alone, but Kakashi has a way of keeping him from hiding behind walls of composure for very long. (In other words, he knows just how to piss Iruka off.) But perhaps, after all, Kakashi is not stupid. His prods grow more tasteful, more lighthearted, until Iruka finds himself snorting with amusement nearly as much as he scowls with irritation. As the atmosphere between them improves, the flow of work smoothes out, which in turn gives them more time to talk. Iruka can’t remember when he’s ever been able to just talk with Kakashi — all their previous encounters, far as he can recall, had revolved around some imminent business. But this… Iruka feels like he’s finally getting to know Kakashi. And what he’s learning, to his own surprise, softens his previously-jaded opinion of the cryptic man. Iruka might even go so far as to say he finds Kakashi increasingly endearing. He catches himself mulling over what Mizuki had said before: that Iruka has never let someone close enough to gauge whether or not he could be happy with them. Mizuki is a safe harbor of familiarity, but… perhaps his friend really does have his best interests at heart by plopping him into Kakashi’s space.

So when, at the end of one surprisingly calm afternoon, Iruka finds Kakashi watching him and not being at all subtle about it, he finds within himself the courage to leave the harbor. “You seem to look this way quite a lot these days, Kakashi-san.” He glances behind himself to a nondescript wall before facing the hokage with an innocent smile. “Is there something here you enjoy looking at?”

It makes Kakashi so remarkably human, the way pink spills across his face despite having been so easy to spot in the act. “I, um… well, yes, if you must know.”

“Should I move?” Iruka puts just a hint of tease into the question.

“No! I mean… that is, if you want to, you certainly can, but… then I’ll just… look in whatever direction you move.”

Iruka smiles. His heart rate is picking up. In a moment of nerves, he licks his lips, but he distinctly catches Kakashi’s eyes following the movement. He really is being very reckless, but he knows by now that Kakashi won’t hurt him, has never intended to hurt him. As Mizuki had said, the rokudaime’s childish antics had been little more than a shortcut for securing Iruka’s attention. It would therefore only be childish in turn of Iruka to hold a grudge. Besides, right now it’s hard to think of anything but how very fine Kakashi’s eyes are. They draw him in. Rising from his chair, Iruka follows their pull, until he has circled the hokage’s desk to stand beside its occupant.

“Should I move?” he repeats, this time seeking permission to continue, whatever that may mean. It could be his imagination that he can hear Kakashi’s heart hammering.

“You… could… move closer,” says the rokudaime at last. “I-If you want to.”

It’s peculiar. Around Mizuki, Iruka is the one who stammers and blushes and waits for Mizuki to make the first move. This is new territory for him. But getting the sense that it’s even newer territory for Kakashi eggs his bravery onward. Iruka brushes his knees against Kakashi’s and braces his weight with the back of the hokage’s chair. Their faces are so close now.

“Am I distracting you, Hokage-sama?” He’s never teased like this in his life, but it feels fantastic.

Kakashi gulps audibly. “O… Only in the best ways, Iruka-sensei.”

“Really? I could think of better ways. But,” and he bites his lip for momentary dramatic effect, “perhaps they should stay confined to those books you so enjoy.”

The shade of pink Kakashi’s face has turned could blend in with Sakura’s hair. It’s ridiculously adorable. He has to be close to snapping into action, right? Iruka tries for one more nudge as he oh-so-slowly slides one of his legs up the seat of Kakashi’s chair, as if he means to straddle him. “I know I told you before that my private life isn’t the stuff of _Icha Icha_ , but… maybe I can make an exception for you.”

He knows he’s succeeded when Kakashi pulls him the rest of the way into his lap, each thundering heart pressed to the other’s chest. Iruka realizes he’s breathing a bit heavily already.

“Is this real?” Kakashi whispers, and there’s a hint of fear in his voice. “You aren’t just humoring me because I’m the hokage?”

Iruka answers that question by kissing him, mask and all, before grinning quite mischievously. “Since when have I ever humored you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuki knows he’s done the right thing. The more time Iruka spends with Kakashi, the more drawn to him Iruka grows. It’s important to help his dearest friend move on, not settle for him simply because Mizuki had been around first. But still… Mizuki’s heart does clench up when Iruka smiles at Kakashi or holds his hand or whispers something to him. What he had said before about Iruka’s happiness being his own happiness had been as much a mantra for himself as it had been the truth. He had hoped it would help to have that thought set at the forefront of his mind. It would not be wise to linger elsewhere, in darker caverns of thought. No, the best thing he can do, both for Iruka and for himself, is to focus on his jounin training.

Since Naruto’s examination is also close at hand, they engage in a few friendly sparring matches. But the young man is more observant than he usually lets on. On one occasion, Kakashi walks past the training fields with Iruka in tow, and their leisurely gait gives away that the reasons for this excursion might be other than professional. Mizuki doesn’t even realize he’s watching them until Naruto leans in to follow his gaze and announces quite firmly:

“If he hurts Iruka-sensei’s feelings, I’m gonna kick his ass and take the title of Hokage then and there.”

Mizuki laughs, in spite of himself, and feels comforted for it. To think he had once hated Naruto so much, only for the young man now to be cheering him up. Through such tactics, Naruto coaxes out of him how he feels about Iruka with surprising ease. Maybe Mizuki had just wanted to talk about it more than he’d considered. Naruto is astonishingly sympathetic; he even admits to a brief — emphasis on _brief_ — phase in which he had carried a torch for Iruka, as much as a new genin facing off against hormones as much as missions knows how to carry a torch. Given how Iruka is practically a saint, Mizuki can’t blame the kid at all for loving him. And that, too, is a comforting thought, for he’s seen how much Iruka loves Naruto as well. They’re family. And regardless of where this business with Iruka and Kakashi goes, he does not doubt that Iruka will still love _him_ , too, even if that love may change in shape.

But still… But still the niggling seedling of frustration refuses to be uprooted from his mind. He can prune the damn thing back all he likes, but it only takes that opportunity to flourish all the more. He finds himself tossing and turning at night, his only consolation that Iruka can’t see him in this state, now that he occupies the spare bedroom Naruto had once used. But that also means he is no longer sleeping with Iruka. It hadn’t seemed appropriate, given Kakashi. But Mizuki misses it, misses Iruka’s warmth, Iruka’s lips on his, Iruka’s body around his. In spite of every effort to push these thoughts away so that Iruka might attain a greater happiness, Mizuki finds the weed of jealousy overrunning his heart. It isn’t fair. And he can’t sort out which he regrets more: that he cannot keep Iruka’s love and desire for himself or that he cannot wholeheartedly support Iruka’s budding relationship with someone else.

ANBU are supposed to be masters of emotional concealment. Perhaps that’s why Mizuki hadn’t considered that Iruka might catch on to how he feels. Perhaps he’d been giving his closest friend too little credit, because when, over some trivial after-dinner conversation in which Iruka mentions Kakashi, Mizuki’s smile only falters for an instant, he honestly doesn’t expect Iruka to stop mid-sentence and stare at him before something akin to horror fills his face.

“I’ve hurt you,” he whispers, and it sounds much like how one might admit to having accidentally killed someone. Mizuki’s protest dies in his throat. He may as well have trumpeted affirmation. Iruka begins to tremble as he always does when tears are not far off, and Mizuki hates himself for knowing exactly what to say to push Iruka over that edge.

“It’s not criminal to search out better prospects.” And he hears the low, nearly undetectable hum of chakra undergird his words. The jutsu he’d sworn to himself he’d never use on Iruka again. How weak and selfish is he, to give in now? He watches his precious person’s expression contort in phases: distress, guilt, self-loathing. It’s a spiral he’d set off many a time, so he know full well how it ends. Sure enough, Iruka backs away, seeking some corner of the space to hide in.

“But… But you said you wanted me to… that I should let someone else in…”

“You know how good I am at telling you what you want to hear.” He keeps his tone level and calm, knowing it will only upset Iruka more to hear the difference. “I didn’t want you to keep clinging to me out of pity, so—”

“It wasn’t!” In layers, Iruka’s strength falls away. He shrinks in on himself as his breathing picks up. The actions are so familiar, and the power Mizuki feels at triggering them is a drug he had thought he didn’t need anymore. Why does it still feel so good to make Iruka crumble to pieces?

“It wasn’t?” he echoes, prodding Iruka’s emotions with his chakra. “You seemed to switch over to Kakashi pretty quickly once I put you two together, after all that fuss you made about not liking him.” He’s getting carried away now; it almost feels like he isn’t really the one speaking. “I had no idea you’d become so _slutty_ while I was gone.”

He knows the exact moment in which Iruka breaks. With a whimper, Iruka covers his face and drops to his knees in the corner. Guilt and shame had always been the most effective measures to send Iruka back to him, and so they are now. For a moment, Mizuki does not move, but lets Iruka sit there in a heap and cry, apologizing in broken phrases through his sobs. But it won’t do to leave him there. Quietly, he crosses the room until Iruka is quite literally at his feet. He waits for Iruka to look up at him with bleary eyes, a plea for forgiveness all but painted across his distraught features.

“You still love me, then?”

Iruka nods, lip trembling. “T… Tell me what to do, Mizuki. I d… didn’t want to hurt you. Tell me what to do to make it right!”

With strategic tenderness, Mizuki stoops and gathers Iruka into his arms. The closeness makes it all the easier to sink hooks of his chakra into his precious person’s heart. This time, this time for sure, Iruka can be his and his alone.

But he doesn’t even have time to stand before a searing pain erupts around his neck. The seal. Strength leaves his body, until he slumps to the floor, barely able to keep his head up.

“I’m disappointed, Touji,” says Kakashi, and he’s using the tone of deadly poise Mizuki recalls from their concurrent ANBU days. “I told you what would happen if you hurt Iruka again.” He towers over the two chunin, the scroll that had been given to him after Mizuki’s sealing in one hand. It must be how he had summoned himself to this spot. “You should have known you wouldn’t be able to use that technique, especially not on Iruka, without my knowledge.”

“Kakashi, no!” Despite being tear-streaked and shaky, Iruka is on his feet, and he makes a grab for the scroll. “You’re hurting him!”

“Of course I’m hurting him. I’m going to _execute_ him.”

“How can you say that!?”

“You’re not thinking clearly.”

“If you kill him, you had better be prepared to kill me, too!”

The momentary stillness is proof that Iruka’s words have caught Kakashi off-guard. “…Don’t be ridiculous. I would never hurt you.”

“Then don’t kill him.”

“Iruka, he just _broke_ the conditions for his freedom. He was manipulating you with genjutsu!”

“There has to be some explanation!” Iruka makes another swipe for the scroll in Kakashi’s hand, but the hokage easily dances out of his reach.

“And _maybe_ the explanation is simply that he’s showing his true colors! Why are you _defending_ him!?”

“Because I love him! And I’ll no sooner let you hurt him than I would let anyone hurt Naruto!”

“You’re being unreasonable!” As Kakashi and Iruka move away from him, the rokudaime throws a glare of killing intent Mizuki’s way. It paralyzes him with even more force than the seal. He can only listen as the two argue and shift out of his line of sight.

“Iruka,” says Kakashi, clearly fighting to keep his voice under control. “I orchestrated his release contingent on whether he treated you well or not. Now, so far, he had kept to that, but you can’t just sweep this, now, under a rug. His usefulness as your bodyguard isn’t worth putting you in dange—”

The crack of a harsh slap fills the room, cutting off Kakashi’s final word. For Iruka to strike the hokage…

“How dare you… How _dare_ you talk about Mizuki like he’s just a tool. You… of all people…”

At last, Kakashi’s killing intent slowly, _very_ slowly withdraws. “…All right. He will face consequences, but I won’t kill him. If that’s what you really want.”

“It is.” Iruka’s voice is stronger now. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

Mizuki feels the pain around his throat dissipate even before he hears the rustle of Kakashi pocketing the scroll. He sits up, gasping, and meets Kakashi’s gaze. Of course _he_ had to butt in, just like he has from the start. If he hadn’t set his sights on Iruka, there wouldn’t be any of these problems! He’d be able to keep Iruka like before! Kakashi… yes, this is all Kakashi’s fault.

 _Kill him_ , a voice deep in his mind eggs. It doesn’t sound like his own voice, but it arrests his attention. Compels him. _Kill the hokage. Everything will be better if you kill him._

He moves without thinking. A table knife will do, its blade just serrated enough on one edge to slit Kakashi’s throat. Barely on his feet for a moment before he lunges, Mizuki hones in on the exact spot where he should cut. Enough time in ANBU had taught him that much. But he is too single-minded to take something into consideration as he darts forward to end this, drawn without hesitation into action by the strange voice deep in his mind. And that something is that Iruka still stands between them.

+.+.+.+.+

Some have called Iruka’s sense of forgiveness naive. Kakashi certainly has, if not in so many words. But, in spite of all the snide remarks and incredulous looks he receives as he sticks to his convictions, there are moments in which Iruka is absolutely, unquestionably certain that he is doing the right thing. And taking the blow meant for Kakashi, watching Mizuki’s face as his blood sprays onto both of them, is one of those moments. Why? Because the poisonous rage that had marked Mizuki’s expression drains away in an instant, as if someone had peeled a mask off his face, to be replaced by utter horror at what he had just done. It’s all the reason Iruka needs not to give up on him.

But he doesn’t stay conscious long enough to know what happens next. The sounds of ANBU flooding his apartment, the press of Kakashi’s hands to his wound — everything whirls around him in a haze of pain. Eventually, however, Iruka returns to proper awareness of his surroundings. He’s in the hospital, as one might expect. His neck stings at even the slightest movement, so he lies still, not even turning his head as he casts about the room. The warmth of a hand wrapped around his clues him in that he isn’t alone. Such a sunny, vibrant chakra could only belong to one person.

“…N …Naruto?”

The young man stirs immediately, lifting his head from where it had apparently lain as he had waited by Iruka’s side. “Iruka-sensei.” It’s touching how gentle his tone is. He really has grown up, hasn’t he… “I’m so glad you’re awake! Kakashi-sensei wanted to be here, too, but…” Naruto’s expression grows solemn. “He’s busy.”

Dread fills Iruka’s stomach. “Naruto, what happened? Mizuki—” Naruto holds up his free hand — the prosthetic one — for Iruka’s silence.

“Mizuki-sensei was taken back to T&I after he attacked you and Kakashi-sensei. He was going to be processed for punishment, maybe even execution, but… well, I don’t know the whole picture, but Shikamaru and Ino stopped it.”

Shikamaru and Ino? Having worked these past weeks as Kakashi’s assistant, he has some awareness that Shikamaru had been on an important mission in a distant country, and that Ino and Chouji had very recently gone with Temari of Suna to back him up. “They… vouched for him?” He doesn’t understand.

Naruto nods. “Ino said—” he squints, clearly trying to recall the exact words, “—that she’d seen the country Shikamaru’s mission was in before, in Mizuki-sensei’s memories. She said that the guy Shikamaru was supposed to track down and expose and stuff is the guy who taught Mizuki-sensei some special genjutsu and that Mizuki-sensei was almost definitely being influenced by him subconsciously. She’s probably looking him over again right now.”

“So then…”

“Kakashi-sensei isn’t going to execute him. Once Ino clears him, that’ll be the end of it.”

Iruka isn’t aware of tearing up until Naruto reaches over to wipe beneath one of his eyes. “C’mon, Iruka-sensei,” he niggles gently, “You’ve cried enough over Mizuki-sensei. He’s gonna be okay.”

Iruka nods, but his lip trembles all the same as stress melts from his shoulders. “Sorry. I’m just… I’m so glad.”

Naruto smiles and squeezes his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

To everyone’s great relief, Iruka recovers quickly. Apparently, the few centimeters of difference in his height and Kakashi’s, plus the different angle when he had thrown himself in the way, had been enough to lessen the amount of blood that spilled when the blade had landed. Iruka is just glad that Kakashi hadn’t been harmed… and that he hadn’t left an even bigger stain on his tatami.

When not busied with Hokage business in the aftermath of Gengo’s capture, Kakashi fusses over Iruka almost as much as Naruto does, but such antics keep him occupied. Without their presence, he might do nothing but worry as he waits for T&I to clear Mizuki for release once again. He finds himself afraid that, when Mizuki comes back, he won’t be the same person Iruka remembers or loves. That the Mizuki who had bonded himself to Iruka had been a figment suited to Gengo’s manipulation. But, after two weeks that might as well be two years for how long they feel to Iruka, the day comes. He’ll know, one way or another.

Rather than escort Iruka to T&I, Kakashi brings Mizuki to him. His dear friend is subdued in demeanor as he enters the hokage’s office with Kakashi at his back. Iruka tries to catch those sea-green eyes, but Mizuki keeps his gaze as bowed as his head. Iruka’s heart falters; is Mizuki’s behavior due to penitence or something else? Is it what Iruka had been afraid of? At last, he knows he must break the tense silence, or no one will.

“Mizuki.”

No answer.

“I… I’m glad Ino was able to help you.” Once he starts talking, he forces himself to keep going, hoping the sound of his voice will coax Mizuki out of this silent state. “Who knew that this Gengo person would have done something so sinister as to command you to kill the hokage should Konoha ever launch an investigation into him or his domain? It’s horrible that you had to go through that. I’m sure you didn’t really want to hurt Kakashi or me.”

Mizuki offers the most infinitesimal nod. Spurred on by finally getting a response, Iruka continues:

“Kakashi has told me you’ll be able to resume training for jounin before long. He’s trying to saddle me with an ANBU detail for when I go back to teaching — that’ll be a pain, but it would make it a lot easier for you to take missions when the time comes. I’ve even heard Ino suggest that you should aim for a position in T&I. With your skills, you—”

But he stops. He has to. For, like a pillar giving way, Mizuki sinks to his knees, folded in on himself, until he lies prostrate, his forehead to the floor between his hands. And still he does not speak. More than a little startled, Iruka glances to Kakashi, but receives no answers from the dark eyes.

“M… Mizuki, please get up.”

Silence.

“Mizuki.” He’s truly afraid now. Iruka kneels in front of his childhood friend and rests a hand on his shoulder. Receiving no reaction to his touch escalates Iruka’s dread that Mizuki is now but a shell of the person he treasures. “ _Please_ , lift your head. There’s no reason for you to bow to me.”

“…There’s every reason.” Spoken so softly that Iruka nearly misses it. Relieved and distressed all at once, Iruka pets the top of his head, smoothing down a stray wisp of hair, and waits for him to say more. “I… I betrayed your trust… _again_. I’m despicable.”

It’s heartbreaking to hear Mizuki say such a thing, but it’s something to prove that nothing has changed, that nothing is lost between them. After sharing another glance with Kakashi, Iruka follows his gut and hauls Mizuki up from the floor into his arms. Before Mizuki can try to squirm away from what he probably thinks he doesn’t deserve, Iruka stills him with a kiss to his temple. “You aren’t despicable,” he says softly, though emotion builds under his quiet words. “You really aren’t.”

“But—”

“Listen to me. No matter what Gengo’s genjutsu encouraged you to think or feel, I’m holding none of it against you. Or do I have to tell you again not to act as though my forgiveness has no substance?”

Mizuki’s sob hides in the crook of his neck. And as Iruka rubs calming circles into his dear friend’s back, he sees Kakashi watching them. He mouths thanks. Kakashi smiles.

+.+.+.+.+

Naruto had been right when he had said that Mizuki’s release would be the end of the matter. Though Kakashi is _cautious_ around him for a few weeks following, his observation does not emanate mistrust. Soon enough, the two are getting along as well as they had before. It’s certainly a weight off Iruka’s mind.

In fact, when Mizuki does, at long last, attain the rank of jounin, it is _Kakashi_ who first suggests that they celebrate together. Iruka is glad, of course, that the man he finds himself increasingly in love with would do something for Mizuki, but, given the extent of this unexpected enthusiasm, he can’t help but wonder if the hokage has a scheme up his sleeve.

As it turns out, he is right to suspect. For, though Naruto takes part in the celebration at the beginning, Kakashi sends him on his way well before the night runs its course. And once it’s just the three of them, Kakashi’s air changes. In the months he and Iruka have been together, he has grown bolder (no doubt through tips from _Icha Icha_ ), and it shows now. He sidles up to Iruka and coaxes him with sweet whispers to sit in his lap. It’s embarrassing (and perhaps insensitive) to do so with Mizuki right there, but Iruka gives in and lets Kakashi wrap arms around him.

“Now,” says Kakashi, speaking as if it’s no problem at all for Mizuki to overhear, “I understand that Mizuki-san has been _abstaining_ from spending time with you. Intimately speaking.”

Uncertain where this conversation is going, Iruka nods.

“But not because you now dislike his company in that way — he simply backed off because he didn’t want you to feel torn between the two of us. Because he wants for you and me to be happy.”

Iruka nods again. He glances to Mizuki, who seems surprisingly calm. _Suspiciously_ calm, actually. It sets Iruka thinking back to the last time Kakashi and Mizuki had cooked up a scheme together.

“Well, Iruka,” and Kakashi’s masked lips are right by his ear now, “if it would make you happy, I’m not opposed to the idea of occasionally, _mm_ … _sharing_.”

This is the part where someone admits to throwing around genjutsu, right? Iruka can’t pull his eyes away from Mizuki’s, as if he hopes to bore the truth out of his friend by staring at him intently enough.

“You…” he says at last, his mouth a little dry, “You two talked about this beforehand, didn’t you.”

Mizuki gulps. “Kakashi-san said… that is, he thought…”

“Only if you want to,” says Kakashi.

Iruka’s pulse thunders in his ears. He can barely handle _one_ of these silver-haired bastards, but _both_? Hokage past have mercy… it’s tempting.

“D… Do as you like.” Not wasting any time, Kakashi slips a hand down Iruka’s pants, making him shiver and hiss, “Tobirama’s balls…”

“Maa, Sensei. Don’t speak disrespectfully of the dead.” Kakashi chuckles against his pulse. “Besides, I think I’m more interested in _your_ balls right now.”

“Sh… Shit…”

“It really entertains me to no end how colorful your language gets in private.”

“Shut up,” Iruka whines. He twists experimentally, but Kakashi has him firmly around the ribs with his other arm. Not that he really wants to escape; it’s just nerves. Hard not to get nervous when he’s spread out and vulnerable, but that wouldn’t be so bad if Mizuki weren’t watching him like he’s a breathtaking work of art. It’s that bit which makes Iruka’s heart race so much: that he can’t hide from those eyes.

“Oh my, Iruka.” Damn Kakashi and his sexy voice to the farthest pit of hell. With one tug of Iruka’s trousers, Kakashi exposes him to the comparatively cool air of the room. “If having Mizuki-san here is going to get you this hard this quickly, we may have to do this more often.”

“J-Just how did you think up something like this?” he practically squeaks.

“It doesn’t take a genius to come to this solution, Iruka. I love you. Mizuki loves you. And you, with your incredibly big heart, love each of us.” Kakashi punctuates each statement with a masked kiss to Iruka’s throat over the fading scar from Gengo’s failsafe. “And since I’m a generous hokage who rewards good behavior, I thought you and Mizuki-san might both appreciate this.”

Iruka squirms. He watches Mizuki’s Adam’s apple bob hungrily and realizes just where exactly his friend’s gaze has fixed. Kakashi realizes it, too, because his hand snakes down Iruka’s torso until his fingers splay just above Iruka’s cock.

“I think,” he murmurs into Iruka’s ear, “Mizuki-san is waiting for you to ask him to come over here.”

Iruka might just die from embarrassment. Or excitement. Either way, he can barely catch a breath. “M… Mizuki… please…”

“Please _what_?” Kakashi eggs. It’s insufferable.

“Please… come here… and…” He gulps. “S… Suck…”

Mizuki crawls across the tatami on hands and knees. A few extra pints of Iruka’s blood might just rush southward by the time he gets close enough for his breath to tickle coppery skin. On an impulse of embarrassment, Iruka looks away, but Kakashi steers him by the jaw until he’s facing front again.

“I think you won’t want to miss this,” he points out. Just in time, too, for as soon as Mizuki has checked that Iruka is watching, he dips down to take the flushed head into his mouth. Iruka bites back a moan. He didn’t know his circulation could work this hard. It makes him light-headed to the point that he has to close his eyes or the room will spin.

Kakashi holds his hips down so that he can’t give into the temptation to thrust into Mizuki’s mouth, but the running commentary whispered into his ear is _really_ not helping him maintain any kind of control. But just before he thinks he’s going to explode, Mizuki pulls back. Iruka opens his eyes, surprised (and a little disappointed), and he looks down at Mizuki, questioning.

“Iruka…” His voice is deep, husky. It does things to him not unlike Kakashi’s. Damn both of them, then. “May I… ask something of you?”

“Huh?” With his brain struggling to keep up under the recent stimulation, he can’t imagine what’s on Mizuki’s mind.

“Oh, so you want to go through with that after all?” Kakashi asks, addressing Mizuki.

“Go through with what?” Iruka echoes automatically.

A blush creeps in across Mizuki’s cheekbones as he shifts to sit up. “When Kakashi-san offered the possibility of this to me, it struck me.” He gulps and wipes his mouth before continuing. “It’s always been _me_ inside of _you_. So… I thought, maybe… if you would be willing…” Their eyes meet, and Iruka’s heart pounds loudly in his breast. “For you, I’d switch things around.”

It takes much longer than it should for that to sink in. Even when it does, Iruka stammers, “R-Really?”

“Do you want to?” Kakashi nudges helpfully. “Mizuki-san prepared and everything.”

They are going to be the death of him. Iruka’s a bit surprised he doesn’t have blood trickling out his nose. Does he want to? It’s something he’d never even _considered_ before, but… Mizuki is offering...

“O-Okay. If… If you really want to…”

Mizuki’s smile is blinding. And Iruka has yet to recover from it before Kakashi lifts him by the hips onto his knees. At first, he thinks Kakashi is going to move out from under him. He couldn’t be more mistaken. After a moment’s rummaging in a pocket, Kakashi pulls out a bottle. The look in Kakashi’s eyes is more than enough to betray its purpose.

“Oi… I’ll die.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Iruka. Sometimes it’s good to get overwhelmed once in a while. I’ll be right here to support you.”

_Support_ isn’t the word Iruka would have picked, given the way the front seam of Kakashi’s trousers has tented.

“You’re not used to being the one entering, right? So I’ll help you out.” The fact that he manages to sound so innocent while dangling a bottle of lube between his fingers is astounding.

With a groan, Iruka covers his face with his hands, but he gives. “D… Do as you like, idiots.”

Iruka will give Kakashi credit where it’s due: the man can do terrifyingly pleasurable things with his fingers. It’s mere minutes before he’s curling three of the damn things inside him (Iruka honestly suspects fine chakra control may have something to do with how quickly Kakashi can make him relax). Mizuki watches like a man spellbound, which only makes Iruka wriggle in Kakashi’s hold.

“Are you ready?” the hokage asks.

“Just… get it over with…”

“So grouchy, Sensei.” Chuckling, Kakashi takes enough pity on him not to keep him waiting. After handing Mizuki what’s left of the lube, Kakashi frees himself and squares Iruka’s hips to his. It’s good to know he can trust his weight to Kakashi, because once pulled back and down, there’s little chance Iruka would have been able to support himself. His head drops back onto Kakashi’s shoulder as he keens. He feels a hand wrap around him, slicking him and working him back to a full erection. He doesn’t even have to look to know it’s Mizuki. Biting back a moan, he waits for the inevitable.

“You really don’t want to watch?” Kakashi teases, and of course he waits until Iruka opens his mouth to rock up into him, replacing the intended retort with a desperate sound. The nerve of that man! “Should I describe it to you instead?”

“Don’t you dare! Dammit, I’ll… I’ll watch…” He gets as far as opening his eyes and lifting his head before Mizuki stops him with a kiss. And while Iruka is distracted by that, Mizuki sinks down onto him.

At that point, Iruka’s brain stops working cohesively. Restraint is out of the question. He just hopes that Kakashi won’t tease him after the fact for whatever might come out of his mouth after tipping over the edge into incoherent pleasure. It’s bad enough that the hokage keeps up a stream of whispers against his ear — most of it, Iruka doesn’t have time to process, but one sentence comes in quite clearly: _“Since Mizuki-san is your bodyguard, I’ve given him permission to guard your body thoroughly when I’m away and can’t be with you.”_ Iruka isn’t sure whether he wants to _hug_ Kakashi or _strangle_ him for a double entendre like that. It’s unendurable.

He doesn’t know who finishes first. Probably him, but he’s beyond caring once he crests the peak. When he returns to his senses, he’s in his bathtub, clean and relaxed.

“Hey.” Clothed and knelt on the tile, Mizuki tenderly brushes Iruka’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Kakashi-san thought you’d passed out for a minute there. He asked me to keep an eye on you while he makes tea. You okay?”

Iruka makes a show of frowning. “I told you I’d die if you both went at me at once,” he grumbles, convincing no one. Mizuki just snorts with amusement, so Iruka drops the act before long to ask, “Are _you_ okay?”

“Me? I’m fine. Bit sore, but it was worth it.” He turns that disarming smile on Iruka, full power. “You were worth it.”

Hiding underwater suddenly seems preferable, but he’s too tired to move from his spot leaning against the edge of the tub, so his blush is fully visible as he mumbles, “I still can’t believe you let me do that.”

“It’s not like you tortured me, silly.” Mizuki taps the end of his nose, a childish gesture. “Besides, don’t you remember what I told you before? I’m whatever you need me to be.”

“So, now we’re adding _concubine_ to the list?”

Mizuki laughs, so much so that Kakashi appears due to the racket. Somehow, between heaves of mirth, Mizuki shares Iruka’s assessment of his new status. Rather than laugh, though, Kakashi looks as though he might be moved to tears.

“Iruka,” he says, voice teeming with emotion, “your private life really has ascended to the level of _Icha Icha_. I’m… so touched.”

“Don’t be!”

“But, there is one thing puzzling me,” Kakashi points out while Mizuki finally begins to recover from his howls of laughter.

“What’s that?” though Iruka already doubts he’s going to like the answer.

“From an _Icha Icha_ perspective, if Mizuki-san is your concubine, does that make me… your wife?”

“Maa, Kakashi-san…” Impersonating the hokage’s lazy cadence, Mizuki claps Kakashi on the shoulder. “Is this a declaration of loyalty or a marriage proposal?”

Iruka doesn’t know who blushes faster: Kakashi or himself. Mizuki says nothing more, but gives Iruka a thumb’s up before ducking out of the room. For a moment longer, the only sound is the slosh of bath water.

“We’re going to have to keep our guard up around him,” says Kakashi at last, obviously still shocked that he’d just had one of his own lines used against him.

Iruka lets his head rest against the edge of the tub and, in spite of himself, chuckles. “It’s Mizuki. What was your first clue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
